Litigation can impose a large burden on a company. In particular, complying with discovery requests can require a company to produce large volumes of documents. Failing to comply with such requests can carry significant legal and financial penalties for the company and for professionals within the company.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.